Two Attempts For Love
by SoraLover1
Summary: (Takes place after book number 8) Shuichi is having a hard time deciding which lace he should stay in…..New York with the maniac Reiji, or go back to Japan with Yuki….what will he choose? Pairings: YS, TS, RS SF
1. After book 8

**Gravitation: Two Attempts For Love**

**Author: Soralover1**

**Description: (Takes place after book number 8) Shuichi is having a hard time deciding which lace he should stay in.....New York with the maniac Reiji, or go back to Japan with Yuki....what will he choose?**

****

****

****

****

**Shuichi was sitting up in his bed looking out of the window, as he thought about what to do. **

' **_Yuki....and XMR....what can I do....? I mean he doesn't love me anymore, and Reji is determined to get me in her company.....' _His eyes wandered off to the bright moon, as his face changed into a deep frown. _'Yuki is probably with Tohma right now....I should just stay here....' _He sighed as he closed his eyes and plopped down on his bed with one last glance, looking at Sakano. '_He's so.....nice to me.....'_**

**Yuki's House (him leaving to his parents never happened in this story;)**

**Tohma sat on the couch on the other side of Yuki. His face was implanted with a concerned look on his face. "Yuki? Are you alright?"**

**Yuki was speechless. 'He's gone.....he-he left me.....' His hands gripped his head as he stood up ad walked to the window.**

**Tohma stood up and walked to his brother-in-law. He was about to rest his hand on his shoulder when Yuki slapped it away.**

"**Don't. Touch. Me....." He shook his head vigorously.**

**Tohma bit his bottom lip. "Yuki...."**

"**SHUT UP!" He received a death glare from Yuki.**

"**HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO COMPROMISE WITH THE SIDUATION! YOU MADE HIM GO AWAY!" His hands gripped Tohma's shoulder roughly making the shorter man squeak. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS?! TO HAVE THE MAN YOU LOVED SINCE THE FIRST MOMENT YOUR LIPS MET LEAVE YOU?! DO YOU?!" He released him and turned his back to a shocked Tohma.**

"**Get out." **

"**But Yuki...I only wanted to do the best for you..." His gaze fell to the back of the man he loved.**

"...**.Tohma....it was only for your selfish needs...you don't know the truth...and you won't till I get him back where he belongs..." And with that he walked to his room beginning to pack up his things, leaving a stunned and immeasurably hurt Tohma.**

'**What....what have I done....?'**

****

****

****

****

**A/N: Ahaha, I know it is short, but I have a plan. To update it on....DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**

**10-22-04!!!!!! BWA HA HA!**

**Lovers and Huggers,**

**Soralover1**


	2. What the heck happened K!

Gravitation: Two Attempts For Love

Author: Soralover1

Description: (Takes place after book number 8) Shuichi is having a hard time deciding which lace he should stay in.....New York with the maniac Reiji, or go back to Japan with Yuki....what will he choose?

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, I'm a lil' late on the updating, but the two reviews.....:Cries: ONE OF THEM WAS MEAN! I MEAN WHY WOULD I MAKE THAT BUMBLING IDIOT GO WITH MY GOD- SEND SHUICHI?! :pauses: But the other review was nice! :smiles then continues to cry:

Yuki was sitting un his seat looking outside of the window with nothing but Shuichi on his mind. He wasn't able to stop thinking about him ever since Tohma told him about the news.

' But why...?' That question kept wondering throughout his head.

The thought if Shuichi leaving him was too much. He closed his eyes as his arms rested on the elbow rest. Then, he remembered what he had said to him before...

_Start_

' _I want to be with you...I just...I just don't want to be hurt anymore...' He rest his hand over his eys as he began to cry._

' _Yuki...' Shuichi crawled over to the other man and kissed his hand lightly as he rested his head on it._

_Yuki wrapped his arms around his lover, crying out his long held tears in for six years._

_End_

His eyes snapped open as the speaker sounded off with the woman's voice.

"Attention all passengers. It is now time to exit out of the plane. Please use the left or right door to exit. Thank you and have a good day!"

He stood up and walked out.

'Now for XMR...' His hand tightly grasped into a fist as he headed towards the XMR corporation.

At that moment...

Shuichi had just finished his rounds for the groceries since it seems they were suck there till the next day....

His eyebrow twitched. 'Reji is so mean! How could she even TRY to make me stay when she knows I love Yuki more than anything in the world!' He gripped the grocery bags tightly.

As he was grumbling, he bumped into someone. "Ohh!" He fell down, making the grocery bags fall out of the bag. "Ohh man..." He started to pick up the groceries.

The man who bumped into him kneeled down and began to help him. "Sorry."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Y-YUKI?!" He turned to the other man. His voice was always recognizable to is lover.

Yuki looked up as he heard the younger mans voice and was somewhat shocked at Shuichi. 'He died his hair....it looks good but....it's Shuichi...'

"So it's you...you damned brat...running awa-" He was cut off as he fell completely backwards, onto the sidewalk from a huge hug.

"YUKI! YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE?! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'M SORRY IF I EVER MADE YOU ANGRY! I PROMISE TO NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

He was about to shove him off, until he heard some chocked sobs. '...what a brat...' His left elbow propped him up, as his right one wrapped itself around the younger man.

"Y-Yuki...." The younger man said between more chocked sobs.

"...It's ok...." His grip became with two warm arms as he sat up straight. "Come on now....we have to go home...I'm hungry..." He stood up and grabbing the groceries for Shuichi, as was followed by the bags owner.

They started to walk down the sidewalk when he heard someone call out his name.

As he turned around he gasped at the sight infront of him. "K?!" The sight frightened him, for there was a panting K, who was holding a bloodied up Sakano.

Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" They both yelled in unison.

A/N: Haha so what DID happen? Ohh and just to let you know, this is the THIRD thing I had to make AND update today! . It stinks but at least I did ne? Well c ya then!./

Lovers and Huggers,

Soralover1


End file.
